The present disclosure relates to engine starter systems and, more particularly, to controlling the operation of starters in such systems.
Electric machines such as starters play important roles in the operation of vehicles. A typical vehicle includes a conventional starter system which, upon the vehicle driver closing an ignition switch, cranks the vehicle engine, which then, when started, runs continuously until the driver manually stops its operation by manipulating the ignition switch. Vehicles having starter systems capable of facilitating frequent engine start and stop operation while being driven to avoid or reduce engine idling periods are becoming more commonplace in modern vehicles, and such operation requires the starter to operate at high efficiency under both cold and warm engine cranking conditions. Moreover, such starter systems rely on control systems, rather than solely upon a driver-manipulated ignition switch, to activate and deactivate the starter, typically in response to vehicle conditions and/or driver inputs. The demands of frequent engine stop-start operations require starter systems and components that function evermore rapidly and efficiently to increase reliability, reduce energy consumption, and enhance the driving experience.
Implementing prior starter systems capable of frequent stop-start operations typically requires considerable additional control electronics and sensor beyond those normally present in vehicles having conventional starter systems. Such systems employ, for example, closed loop control systems that rely on feedback indicative of starter motor or pinion position or speed obtained through at least one additional, dedicated sensor incorporated into the starter system solely for that purpose. Moreover, such prior systems typically house the starter control electronics in a dedicated module adapted to receive the feedback signal(s) from the added starter speed/position sensor(s), significantly complicate packaging vehicle electronics, and increase system part complexity.
A starter system capable of facilitating frequent engine stop-start operations, so as to provide the above-mentioned benefits, and which also minimizes starter control electronics and modules therefor and does not require additional sensors beyond those normally present in vehicles employing even conventional starter systems, would provide a desirable advancement in the relevant art.